


Shape of You - Part One

by juiceboxxortiz



Series: Shape of You [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, shape of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: A little two-parter Juice x Reader based on the Ed Sheeran song Shape of You. Written from Juice’s POV. Smut warning.





	

**_The club isn’t the best place to find a lover/So the bar is where I go._**  
It was a Wednesday night. Chibs, Tig, Happy and Juice had a big week at the club. All the other members had decided to go home and sleep, or see their families. But these guys were happy to be alive after the last month’s beef with the Mayans was finally sorted and wanted to celebrate.  
There was a bar that they frequented when they didn’t want to stay at the clubhouse. The brothers walked in, nodding at the owner, Greg, and sat at the bar.  
It was a quiet evening, the owner and a new girl being the only workers that night, three other customers at a table.  
Juice noticed the new girl first, caught off guard by her pretty blue eyes, and the shape of her. Trim, but curved in all the right places. A gorgeous smile and long brown hair. She finished cleaning a glass and made her way down the bar.  
“What can I get you guys?” She asked, smile on her face.  
“A tall glass of you would go down well, doll.” Tig said said.  
Juice thumped Tig in the thigh. If anyone was going to flirt with her, it was him. He’d been looking for a girl for a while. Juice wanted something more than just sex with Croweaters.  
“That kind of talk’s supposed to come out after you’ve had the drinks, not before.” She laughed.  
 ** _Me and my friends are at the table doing shots/Drinking fast and then we talk slow._**  
“Well, we’ll have four shots of tequila, and your name.”  
“I’m (Y/N), and you?” She replied, pouring the drinks.  
They all introduced themselves.  
“Haven’t seen you in here before.” Juice said before downing his shot. He could have sworn that (Y/N) had blushed when he spoke to her.  
“Not been here all that long.” She answered.  
She left them with another round of shots and some beer at the bar.  
“Come have a drink with us, (Y/N)!” Tig called out as she cleared off the table where the three other customers had been.  
“I’m still on the clock!” She said, carrying the empty glasses back to the bar. “There’s no one else here but us. And we’ll be here a while, might as well enjoy yourself.”  
(Y/N) looked over to Greg, who was packing away beer glasses. He looked back, half-grin on his face and gave her a nod.  
She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and came over to where they were seated. “Just a beer? Nah, lass. Grab yourself a shot.” Chibs protested.  
(Y/N) smiled and shook her head, picking up a shot glass and filling it with tequila. She did the same for the Sons and they drank.  
“I’ve heard about you guys. People say you’re outlaws.” (Y/N) said, chasing her shot with a sip of beer.  
“People say a whole lotta things. What do you say?” Juice said. He had been the quieter one in the group, but he was a few drinks down now and was starting to loosen up.  
“I say,” (Y/N) said, taking another sip. “That you’re a fun bunch and you need another drink.”  
The boys cheered and (Y/N) got more bottles for them.  
“A toast to new friends.” Tig said and they raised another shot.

**_You come over and start up a conversation with just me/And trust me I’ll give it a chance now._**  
They’d been drinking a while, and Juice started to feel buzzed. He and (Y/N) had started their own subgroup. They talked about common interests, drinking all the while.  
(Y/N) was leaning on the bar, and the more intoxicated she got, the closer she leant towards Juice. Juice was following suit, until they were talking low, flirting and giggling together.  
(Y/N) finished her beer and made to get more when Juice placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a firm kiss.  
When they broke apart, everything but the TV was silent, and (Y/N) didn’t much else know what to do but blush and giggle.  
Juice’s cheeks had turned a bright pink and he grinned, looking away before asking “Wanna get out of here?”  
Before (Y/N) could answer, the owner came down to the group. “Go on. I’ll look after these guys and close up. You won’t be much use to me in a few drinks anyway.” He chuckled.  
“Thanks, Greg. See you guys later.” (Y/N) turned to the bikers.  
Juice took her hand as she walked out from behind the bar. He nodded at his friends and lead her to the door.  
“Aye Juicy Boy!” Chibs drunkenly cheered.  
“Bye, (Y/N)!” Tig yelled.

Juice sat on his bike and (Y/N) got on behind him. They rode through town, before pulling up at an apartment complex. Juice parked the bike, helping (Y/N) down.  
He opened the door to his apartment, pulling her inside and kissing her again.  
(Y/N) ran her hands up to his shoulders while Juice’s slipped under her shirt, caressing her back. She began to pull at his shirt, Juice getting the message and pulling it up and over his head.  
Juice lifted her shirt and removed it, kneeling down and unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down, (Y/N) stepping out of them.  
He stayed knelt before her, kissing her thighs and her stomach, his hands feeling their way up to her waist.  
He didn’t know how this was going to turn out, although he knew he liked her. But right now, he was in love with her body, and wanted to show her.  
 ** _Boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me._**  
“You sure you wanna do this?” He asked softly, looking up at her.  
“Yeah. You?”  
“Yeah.” He grinned, grabbing the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down.  
Juice stood. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her tight, kissing her neck as he walked her to his bedroom, she unfastened her bra, letting it drop to the hallway floor.  
Juice lay her down on the bed, standing up to take off his jeans and underwear before spreading her legs, hooking them over his shoulders.  
Juice ran his tongue over her folds, dipping it and circling it against her clit. (Y/N) groaned and Juice felt her hands gently holding his head, spurring him on.  
Juice kept going, loving the sounds she was making, bringing her closer to the edge. But he wanted her badly.  
He couldn’t wait any longer, moving up and over her body. Juice brought his lips down on to hers, kissing her deeply, tasting the tequila on her tongue. He pinned her hands down with his beside her head, moving in to position and slowly sliding inside her.  
Her eyes rolled back and Juice moaned, biting his lip and thrusting faster. His eyes roamed her body. It wasn’t going to take long. It was feeling too good and she looked amazing underneath him. (Y/N) smiled up to Juice.  
“Babe, you feel so good.” Juice’s voice was strained, he was close.  
(Y/N) unravelled beneath him at the sound of his raspy voice, clenching her legs around his hips. Juice found his release soon after.  
”That was amazing.” (Y/N) whispered, and Juice nodded in agreement, unable to speak.  
Completely spent, they curled up together. Sliding his arm under her, he pulled her in close, and they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
